


繁星的收藏

by Lynnmix



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Post-Phantom Planet, The cat died.
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnmix/pseuds/Lynnmix
Summary: “和你那时一样，我也给了他机会，在他做出了‘错误’的决定时就带回到那个时间点重来，为此诞生了无数的新时空，那些多事的眼球不止一次地找上门来。我无法干涉他的选择，无法为他决定一切，但像对你一样，我一直在试图将他引向不同的路。可是他只是耐心听完我说的话，然后重蹈覆辙，仿佛他身上有着更胜于我的力量在驱使他的命运向着唯一的方向汇集。无论我给过他多少次机会，他只会做出一样的选择。所以daniel，现在这样对你，对他，都是最好的结局。”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece of work that I tried to translate and gave up after a 10-minute struggling.

距离那块巨大的绿色石头穿过透明化地球的事件已经过了两年，如同被投入平静湖水中的石子一般，这件险些毁灭了整个星球的惨剧造成的波澜也最终在两年的时间里回归了平静。

_如同什么都没有发生。_

即便身份曝光，daniel也依旧要像个普通高中生那样完成学业，在必要的时候变身成为幽灵将入侵者驱逐，除却不需要再对父母掩藏这件事情之外，一切并没有什么改变。幽灵界的生物没有因为那次事件而与这个世界的人类产生多少的共鸣，它们依旧渴望着来到这个世界对自己的欲念进行无止境的追求。没有握手言和，没有停战协定，人类与幽灵的争斗无休无止。Jack和maddie对幽灵的仁慈在daniel身上消耗殆尽，除了phantom之外，其余的幽灵依旧面临着他们的追杀和猎捕。

_即便有着微小的差异，所有的事情都沿着既定的轨迹一去不回。_

他和sam的恋情并不顺利，确切地说，少年关于恋爱的那些场景幻想并没有实现。但sam不是paulina，离经叛道的哥特少女与大众眼中的万人迷除了性别之外几乎没有相似之处，他那些带着青涩冲动的少年幻想在更换了女主角之后没可能实现。然而这并不对他们的关系构成威胁，daniel逐渐意识到那些幻想并不是他想要的，满足一时虚荣安慰的东西放到循环的日常中很快就会发腻。他喜欢着sam，而如今他们如同亲密朋友一般的恋情让双方都感到满意。

Jazz如愿以偿考到了有着尖端医学技术的大学，拖着拉杆箱一个人去了其他州迎接梦寐以求的大学生活。如今他想要见到姐姐，除了飞个几百公里，便只能等待每周一次的视讯。jazz曾不止一次地表示希望daniel之后能选择同样的大学以便独立之后互相照应，但daniel知道比起期望，姐姐的话语更多的只是鼓励。毕竟抵御幽灵已经耗费了他太多的时间精力，几年的时间过去daniel非常清楚自己当宇航员的梦想现在只能想想而已。

你所保护的事物不会为你的付出买账。义警在志愿之初便注定了不求回报。赞美喝彩和抛来的飞吻花束不能果腹，装满灵质的热水瓶抵不了忘记上交的那份论文作业。Daniel fenton当不了宇航员上不了太空，他似乎只能继承家业当一个半人半鬼的幽灵猎人。至少像父母那样他还能出售科研成果，专利费用能使这个家有所收入。

至于大众？你最好别抱任何信心。

当原本只存在于漫画中的超级英雄变成了现实，大众的反应自然也如同那些针砭时弊的艺术作品那般充满了戏剧性。一切壮举之下都会有刺耳的反驳，现今为止坊间依旧流传着阴谋论，认为陨石灾难不过是幽灵们自导自演的一场开年大戏，半幽灵男孩终有一天会撕下他半人类的面具，带领着永生的大军撕开天空让地球陷入绿色的火海。

Daniel对此一抬眉毛。但很快那份不满便被sam和tucker拍上肩膀烟消云散，不懂感恩的傻逼如同基因缺陷一般在上万年的进化中依旧未被淘汰，只能证明那些家伙的存在是自然界的必然。就像和雨后的泥塘置气一样，和他们较真没有任何意义，也没有必要因此拒绝其他人类的好意。

不过好在daniel的家人朋友都自带鸡汤免疫，在男孩因此闷闷不乐的时候留给他供自己发泄情欲压力的空间。

所以现在，daniel正随风飘浮。

这是他每两周一次的个人时间，没有作业没有责任没有幽灵感应，只是将自身密度保持在合适的范围内然后任由自己被风带走。这种感觉妙不可言，类似于在太空漂浮，气流穿过自己的身体，如同无形的手柔和地捋过五脏六腑。幽灵男孩在高空中漂浮着观察自己守护的这个世界，当你意识到连自己在内的一切人事比起这个四十六亿年的球体都渺小得可被省略之后，这些似乎都不那么重要。

此时此刻他只想当个安静的观察者，俯瞰这一切。

直到他被一阵乱流吹得失去平衡，一不留神恢复了密度撞上广告牌落入了窄巷。所幸那里堆积了数量相当可观的纸箱，除了摔疼了和压扁了好几个纸箱之外，daniel并没有伤到哪里。他抓着墙上的砖缝把自己提了起来，揉着摔痛的腰慢慢走出了小巷，阴暗的窄道通往一家速食店的停车场，几个看上去就很顽皮的小孩正围在一起不知道在干什么。

少年抓了抓头发决定多管闲事，毕竟这也算是他的业余爱好，他隐身靠近了那几个男孩以免惊动他们。靠近之后daniel发现那几个小孩正在欺负一只猫。

那只猫很显然是一只流浪猫，还不是会被人摸头喂食的那种。它曾经是一只家养猫，脖子上还挂着放到现在也相当昂贵的项圈和挂牌。不过此刻它已经瘦骨嶙峋，原本白色的皮毛被污水和灰尘弄成脏兮兮的颜色，不知是因为虚弱还是衰老，面对孩子的踢打，那只猫几乎无法躲开，只能发出低哑的哀叫。

Daniel决定给那几个孩子一个教训，于是他在那只猫的正上方漂浮现形，被吓了一跳的顽童们连尖叫都发不出就四散奔逃。那只猫趴在地上一动不动，daniel把它轻轻地抱起来，在感受到那狭窄的胸腔尚有心跳之后松了一口气。

那只猫看上去非常凄惨，尽管没有致命的皮肤病和伤口，但是轻得出奇，后脚折断了一条，在他怀里仿佛就是一团会动的脏皮毛。在被抱起来的的那一刻那只猫就停止了哀叫，看样子它是受了不少这样的殴打或者虐待，对别人的哪怕一丁点的好意都极为敏感，它用爪子紧扒着daniel的制服，警惕地四周望着，同时用尽全力把自己缩成小团。

“没事了，可怜的小东西，没事了，他们都不在了。”他用空着的那只手摸了摸它的背，摸到那些突出的骨节之后深深地叹气，“看看你都饿成什么样了，我们去个更好的地方吧。”

幽灵男孩说完便想抱着猫飞到别处，但只是稍微的浮空就让这只猫紧张不已，爪子穿过布料抓进了皮肤，daniel连忙回到了地上。“我猜你更喜欢双脚着地。”他低头轻轻地说，然后继续用抚摸安抚着受惊的猫，“但靠双脚可到不了我们要去的地方。”Daniel用双手抱住它，慢慢地升起，受惊的动物稍微挣扎了两下便停止了挣扎，伸出的爪子也收了回来。Daniel起初还以为它很快信任了自己所以完全放松，但低头一看那只动物的眼中已经完全是等死的意思。

他们已经上升到了相当的高度，差不多和这地方最高的建筑物比肩，从这摔下去的话，九条命都不够死的。Daniel摸了摸它的头，听到微弱的回应之后全速向着家的方向飞去。

向下瞥见的广告牌上写着欢迎来到Wisconsin，这是daniel第一次看到Wisconsin的都市夜晚。

 

Daniel悬停在自家楼顶上方，然后慢慢地降到自己房间的高度，直觉告诉少年这只猫已经经受不起任何一次惊吓，失重或者隐身都绝对会让这只动物从自己怀里窜出去一命呜呼。他几乎是用了那次养面粉袋的时候才有的耐心与细致才小心地用脚轻轻踢开窗户然后平稳地飘了进去，落地之后他继续抱着那只猫直到视线终于锁定到角落的纸箱。Daniel让怀里的动物换了个姿势以便自己能单手托着它，另一只手拉出箱子清空里面的废纸，准备妥当之后他就把猫放到了纸箱里。

这只猫刚被放下的时候哀叫了几声，不过很快便接受了这个环境，不只是喜欢纸箱的天性作祟还是对难得的安全居所产生了依赖感，它在纸箱里转悠了一圈半之后就显出了放松的姿态，甚至还舔了舔爪子。

“挺满意的？我去给你找点吃的。”daniel没有解除幽灵状态，而是直接隐身穿过了地板飞向厨房，尽管jack和maddie一直给予他们的孩子最大限度的自由，但领养动物意味着家庭多了一名成员，先斩后奏总归不是什么明智的选择，所以男孩决定先不要惊动别人。他倒了一小盘温水，端了一小碗剩菜，他们没有猫粮，所以只能凑合。剩饭剩菜和灵质残渣保存在一起，daniel衷心希望那上面没有粘上什么放射性元素。

然而那只猫只喝了点水，剩饭剩餐连看都不看一眼就用尾巴把那个小碗扫开。明明都饿得瘦骨嶙峋，也不知道它是哪里来的力气。“哦，还是个挑食的。”daniel耸了耸肩，“小家伙，一个提醒，这里可没有高级猫粮给你吃。”回答他的只有那只猫相当鄙夷的一瞥，喝了点水之后它似乎又有了力气，若不是模样太过落魄，刚才的那一瞥还真有些傲慢的气势。只可惜这气势只持续了不到半分钟，那只猫在剩饭剩菜上方嗅了嗅，便开始一口一口地吃了起来。

“我猜你一定没有料到自己会有这一天，被主人抛弃，在街头流浪。”Daniel蹲下身子摸了摸猫背部的皮毛，尽管有些地方因为脏水的缘故已经结块，但尚且干净的地方灰白色的长毛柔软得让人忍不住想要多摸几下。虽然对猫的品种没什么了解，但直觉告诉男孩这只猫一定来自一个高级的品种——至少它戴着那种昂贵的猫才会戴的昂贵的项圈。说到项圈，男孩好奇地摸了摸那根黑色的东西，在猫低头吃食的时候迅速把它摘了下来，那只猫发出了微弱的一声抗议，但依旧专注地埋在食物里。

黑色的带子上挂了金色的吊牌，上面刻着一些东西，daniel把脏东西擦掉之后从掌心发出微弱的光线照亮了那块牌子。在辨认出那上面刻着的字母之后，daniel险些把它扔出去。

金色的吊牌上用相当华丽的字体刻了巨大的“VM”。他这辈子只认识一个VM而那个人恰好被自己嘲讽式地建议买只猫安度晚年。

Vlad masters。

他的宿敌。

那个致力于杀死jack，迎娶maddie，让daniel成为儿子，利用幽灵能力偷取巨大的财富并妄图称霸世界的邪恶的疯狂的家伙在陨石计划失败之后便再没有回到地球上，他的通缉令现在依旧被挂在世界各地，他窃取的财富以及其他的一切都被政府收回处理。

Daniel决定收回自己的发言。

_并非什么都没有发生。_

Vlad失踪之后他的企业很快分裂破产，对相关领域和经济造成了不小的震动，从dalv流出的学术机密和发明成果至今仍在被追回。Vlad对这个世界的恶劣影响远远不止当年以全世界人民的性命要挟以求这个星球的统治权。

不过这个邪恶的疯子也得到了应有的惩罚：在宇宙中永远流亡，地球上不再有他的容身之所。

然后地球又恢复了往日的表面上的和平。

 

“你是他的猫。我打赌他叫你maddie。”Daniel叹了口气，抓了抓那只猫的头毛。

Vlad给他们家的伤害当然远比对这个星球的伤害多得多，以至于在他流放宇宙之后fenton们在回忆之前的种种厄运时觉得一切都有了解释。不在场的人没有发言权而且没有人会为大坏蛋vlad masters辩白，他坐在那听着父母关于“我当年为什么看错了这个混蛋”的连续发言，心中自然是觉得那家伙罪有应得——毕竟这里面十件有八件听上去真的很像他的手笔。

Maddie依旧为vlad对她一往情深而恨得牙痒痒，Jack则嘟嘟囔囔地把那些他收藏的和vlad的大学美好回忆全都扔到纸箱里送进了幽灵地带（就好像他觉得那个门通向一个无限垃圾桶似的），转过头对着daniel就是一句：“你知道吗儿子，我当年对他那么好。”

他看着那个连名字都没有写的箱子在发着绿光的无垠空间中飘远，这个人的名字以及他所代表的一切从此在他曾经的最好的两个朋友的记忆中被清除成一片空白。没有人再提过他的名字，如果不是捡到了这只猫，daniel自己都不会想起来，自己回去的路上看到的那块荒草凄凄的地方就是那个人的庄园。

而如今这只猫是他唯一的遗物。

没什么好珍惜的。Daniel想，这是敌人的东西。但男孩转念就意识到了这只猫作为一个独立的个体，没有任何责任来承受他对vlad masters的仇恨。

那只猫吃完了饭食，又喝了点水，然后跳出纸箱爬上了daniel的膝盖，它的后腿已经折断了很久，那只猫已经习惯了只用三条腿来进行移动。男孩挠了挠它的下巴，听到了呼噜噜的声音。那颗小小的心脏隔着纤细的胸骨和薄薄一层皮肤在daniel的指尖跳动。

“我当然不恨你。”他揉了揉那个毛茸茸的小脑袋，用手指梳理着粘在一起的绒毛，“我只是，非常，非常地讨厌你的主人。”

他对vlad的感情从来没有上升到恨意，至少，比起vlad对他父亲的恨意来说，他对vlad的感情绝对称不上是恨。Vlad是个坏人没错，但他的恶行每一次都遭到了自己的阻止，他的阴谋诡计也被daniel一个个戳穿，从头到尾他并没有对fenton家做出什么实质性的伤害。就连最后的谋杀也是以失败告终。

Daniel可以很坦诚的说，他对vlad的感情很复杂，既讨厌，又觉得那人非常、非常的可悲。将人生浪费在复仇和算计中在一个十几岁的少年看来是一件非常不值得的事情，所以他心底里一直有着一种微妙的怜悯，在那股疯狂的执着下Vlad或许不曾有过任何“正常的生活”，或许他早已失去了体会这一切的能力。

而最悲哀的在于vlad从未意识到这点。

Daniel去过平行世界，clockwork也给他看了很多个平行世界，但在那么多平行世界里，只有一个vlad最终想通了，代价是daniel在他面前被杀，jack和maddie死于爆炸。只有在这么一个不幸的宇宙里，他最终意识到了沉溺于过去的仇恨中是多么愚蠢的事情。复仇从来都不是他真正想要的，vlad只是把它当作一个目标追逐着好让自己不去思考其他的选项。也正因如此，这才是他令人怜悯的地方。

他本可以拥有更好的结局。

Daniel对此不置可否。

Jack和maddie是非常神经大条且乐观的人，以至于他们只会记住愉快的回忆。在第一次见到vlad之前，jack给他们讲了一路的大学生活以至于daniel曾经一度认为vlad和jack是兄弟一般的挚友，直到最后那句轻描淡写的“那场事故让他住院并且毁了他的生活”。

“我当年对他那么好”，难道不是吗？

或许vlad自出生起便和自己有着截然不同的轨迹，又或许他们曾经有所重叠，直到那场事故改变了一切。

Jack，maddie，他所信任的朋友们欢呼着将他送入地狱。

 

Vlad绝不是什么好人。他想，即便那场事故没有发生，Vlad也不会是什么良善之辈，他性格中那份偏执和独占欲已经注定了他无法走上正途。

无可置疑的是，他父母将危险的力量送到他手上。如同给尘世巨蟒添上了双翅和手足。但是做出最终选择的依旧是vlad，而他选择了罪行，他和无数个平行宇宙的vlad一样，选择了走上绝路。

Daniel当然不会原谅他，当然不会就这么装做那些过去的争斗和伤害不曾存在，但同时，他觉得自己也不会记恨他多久。Vlad对他和他的家人做出了令人难以原谅的事情，但在此之前，jack和maddie从未对当年自己一手毁掉好友的人生表现出丝毫的愧疚，所以从某种意义上来讲，看着眼前这只受伤痛折磨的动物，daniel反而觉得自己亏欠了什么。

“我为你身上发生的事情而抱歉，毕竟这一切并不是你的选择。”回答他的只有猫的喉音，它在自己腿上蜷缩成一团，折断的那只腿耷拉在外面，它蹭了蹭daniel的手背，然后陷入了沉睡。

在那只猫合上眼睛的同时，daniel面前出现了青蓝色的光点，它们逐渐变多并组成了人的形状。男孩抬起头看着面前出现的这位持杖的幽灵，把怀中的猫小心翼翼地放在纸箱里，然后站了起来。

“clockwork，你找我有事？”他轻声问时间之主。

“我来这里是因为你给出了答案。”clockwork用手杖指了指那只沉睡的猫，它的胸腔只剩下微弱的起伏，“所以我决定告诉你结果。”

一头雾水的男孩完全搞不清楚状况，但在这里和clockwork讨论显然不是什么明智的选择，时间之主开了一扇通往居住地的大门，daniel回望了那只猫一眼便走了进去。

 

时空之外的宫殿依旧是那副老样子，钟表和齿轮填满了房间的大部分空间，屏幕上切换着不同时空的景象。他跟在clockwork身边漂浮，而时间之主似乎在向着某个地方行进。

“你说我给出了答案，但你甚至没告诉我问题。”他侧过身漂浮着，试图引起对方注意。

“问题很简单，”原本一直在不同年龄阶段切换的幽灵此刻不知为何一直停留在青年的时期，他转过脸看着daniel，“问题是你是否接受了你的同类。”

“什、什么？这算是什么？”clockwork的回答一如既往地打太极，这里的时间流动和外面不太一致，daniel第二天还要上学，他没时间猜哑谜。

“你不是唯一的半幽灵。”说完clockwork推开了面前的一扇门，带着daniel进了陈列室，“而你最终接受了你的同类——不管他之前做了什么。”

“你是说plasmius。”少年似乎想明白了一些，他们经过的柜子上摆着装着dan的热水瓶，上面透出来恶灵的脸让daniel自动远离了那地方几分。

“我一直对你们这个物种……非常地感兴趣。既非人类，也非幽灵，你们是介于两种生物之间的、亿万年间从未出现过的存在。”时间之主对他说道，“所以我得承认，在你出现之前，我一直在看着他。”

他们最终停在一块陨石面前，那块石头上面有些不规则的裂纹，透出红色的光，clockwork用手杖敲了敲陨石的石头表面，之间那些灰黑色的石块尽数剥落，露出里面红色的晶体。

“这是——vlad？！” 近乎透明的陨晶中包裹着那个daniel非常熟悉的家伙，他蜷缩着身体，一动不动，看上去没有任何生命。

“我看到了他的诞生，见证了他的毁灭。”时间之主转过身面对着daniel，身后陨石散发的红色光芒落在兜帽上给他的脸打上阴影，同时又显得clockwork那双眼睛鲜红无比，“我把他从宇宙带了回来，不过别误会，我找到他时他就是这样了。我想你是知道的，半幽灵不能维持幽灵状态过长时间。”

“我知道，长时间保持幽灵状态挺耗体力。”男孩依旧不敢相信自己的眼睛，他凑近了那块晶体试图看清楚里面。

“不，消耗的是你们人类所说的‘生命力’，在成为幽灵的时候你们感觉不到肉体衰老，你们的肉身会在你们不知情的情况下死去。”

“哇啊……这可非常不妙。”他几乎没听clockwork的话，聚精会神地看着那块晶体里面包裹的东西，这块赤红色的石头让他想起琥珀，vlad masters被固定在里面，双眼紧闭，他看上去比两年前憔悴苍老了很多，身上的衣服也破旧得像是个流浪者——他的确是个流浪者，在宇宙中流浪。

“vlad masters的生命力不足以支持他再继续以plasmius的形态在宇宙中生存，在生命的最后，他制造了这个来保护自己的肉身。”clockwork敲了敲晶体表面，红色的晶体被他碰触的时候迸开了电光一样的东西，“他在那块反幽灵物质的陨石中凿了一个缺口，然后——我想你也猜到了，幽灵无法穿过这层东西，而人类无法切开它，它是绝对安全的——对你们而言，也对他而言。”

“那么，他是活着，还是……”Daniel转过脸看向clockwork，他不了解这位幽灵，只知道它拥有影响时间的能力并且从时间开始的那一刻便存在，少年想不通为什么vlad会以这种姿态出现在它的陈列室，同时也不明白它所说的“一直在看着vlad”究竟意味着什么。

“对我而言，他只是陷入了沉睡，打破这个晶体之后他还会醒过来。但那之后我不能确定那具肉体还会继续存在，所以用你们人类的说法，他处在生死的交界。”时间之主端详着那块晶体，“作为观察者我看过了太多历史，但我看过的任何一种生物都没有像vlad masters一般引起我的注意，他是第一位半幽灵半人类的生物，我看到了他的诞生，也目睹了他以不同的姿态走向毁灭。没有人的经历比他的更加迷人，孩子，他的命运就像是诅咒。我透过他看到了某种强烈的执念，而那是我无法理解也无法控制的东西。”

“daniel phantom，你所处的时空实际上已经经历了多次反复。”clockwork用手杖敲了敲身旁的显示器，环绕着他们的数十个屏幕出现了来自各个时空的图像，“和你那时一样，我也给了他机会，在他做出了‘错误’的决定时就带回到那个时间点重来，为此诞生了无数的新时空，那些多事的眼球不止一次地找上门来。我无法干涉他的选择，无法为他决定一切，但像对你一样，我一直在试图将他引向不同的路。可是他只是耐心听完我说的话，然后重蹈覆辙，仿佛他身上有着更胜于我的力量在驱使他的命运向着唯一的方向汇集。无论我给过他多少次机会，他只会做出一样的选择。所以daniel，现在这样对你，对他，都是最好的结局。”

时空之主露出了少年从未见过的悲伤表情，他敲了敲那块晶体，散落的石块重新附着了上去，daniel依次看着四散的屏幕，那上面映出的是形形色色的那个人的死。

“我只能用这种方式让一切停止，让他的车轮再也无法向前，这样他无法伤害你，也无法伤害他自己。”随着那块晶体被完全覆盖，陈列室恢复成一片朦胧，映照着死的屏幕渐渐黯淡下来，只有clockwork的手杖依旧发着光。

时间之主像是在道歉一样轻声说道：“这是唯一的最好的方法，让他成为时空之外的，我的收藏。”

 

半幽灵半人类的最后幸存者daniel fenton在回到家中的时候，天边已经泛起鱼肚白，为了几小时后的学校生活，少年决定休息。

他走到床边，在躺下睡觉之前伸手去摸了摸那只捡来的猫，发现那只动物已经停止了呼吸。


End file.
